


Pan Wish

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Closeted Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Sex, Incest, M/M, Mindfuck, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Ale's parents have decided his future, one he rejects with his entire heart. So to escape it he explores a nearby forest, his little brother comes running to bring him back but, it won't be that easy. Ale has a wish, and the god of the forest might just grant it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Locke'd Desires

“Ale Get back here! Mom will kill us if we don’t go back.”

I couldn’t stop rolling my eyes, my younger brother really didn’t seem to get it.

“Fine! Pawel, you run ahead and let mother know I’ll be back soon and leave me be.”

The day had been so pretty and I was so tired of match making discussions. So I disappeared and decided to go exploring a nearby forest behind our house. After an hour or so my brother had sadly found me. He just wouldn’t let me be, constantly nagging me to go home and about how our mother was worried and asking for me.

Honestly I wanted him to disappear and just desired Pan to appear and whisk me away. I didn’t like girls, I didn’t wanna apprentice for the local blacksmith, I had heard that hurts his apprentices, I just… want to escape into the woods.

“Ale… can we stop? Please?”

Sighing I spun and flopped my back against a tree. Rolling my eyes I glanced at my brother of four summers. Through my bangs I could see his green eyes stare up at me pleading. Looking him over I found his chiton was dirty and had leaves, a few briers, and twigs caught in it. Grimacing I stepped forward, pulling a twig out of his curly brown hair. His grin was sheepish and he couldn’t seem to look up at me.

I felt a smirk sink in, I knew that look. At fourteen summers, I had had that look on my face a lot. See, while my father would rather me marry some girl in Athens, I was more interested in staying with the gladiators I train with. That isn’t to say I’d ever done anything, but I had caught more than a few saying “prayers” to Dionysus and Pan. It seemed as if my little brother seemed to have similar interests.

A tug on my sleeve brought me back to now. Pawel seemed scared and was standing closer to me.

“Are you lost?”

Spinning around I moved to face the voice. Before me was the most curious sight, across a small babbling brook stood a satyr. He stood bare except for a few gold rings on each of his hands, a few earrings, and a gold ring encircling his soft cock. An emissary of Pan? Pawel pressed against me, I felt him peak around my side. Right, he’d asked us a question.

“Not entirely, exploring is about learning the unknown, and I figured it was time to learn these woods.”

The satyr eyed me up and down. His member twitched a bit before he cocked his head and stepped closer. I didn’t move and he smiled.

“Curious, aren’t you afraid of all the creatures you may run into out here? Aren’t you afraid of me?”

Gulping down the knot that had formed in my throat, I took a step forward. I was nervous but I needed to be brave, maybe this was Pan granting my wish. Looking at him fully I felt myself twitch. He was quite attractive, a well muscled stomach, frizzy black hair, an his legs seemed to match, not to mention he was… well endowed. He was on par with one of the mercenaries I’d seen while training.

“Well, I am familiar with the legends of satyrs and honestly, they do not do you justice. Now other creatures, I am sadly not as familiar with. What else is out here?”

The satyr’s member stood up a bit more at that. Stepping up to the edge of the brook he grinned.

“Well I am pleased to hear you feel that way about me. Beyond other satyr’s there are other creatures out here, those of fae, a herd of centaurs, I know a few minotaurs roam the woods. If you want, join me at my home and I can introduce you to them.”

He held out his hand, an offer to cross the stream and meet other creatures I’d only heard of in stories. Pawel tugged on my back, right, little brother. Turning around I kneel down to be eye level with him.

“Ale… Hes a satyr, what if he’s trying to trick us? Didn’t mom say that satyr’s were tricksters? What about mom? Can we just go home? I’m scared Ale”

Reaching forward I gently comb my hands through his curly hair. Pawel almost melts to the touch. The annoying pain in my ass was gone.

“Mom… Pawel, mom wants me to marry some girl I’ve never met. I just… I don’t wanna go home. I came out here to escape that. If you want, you can go home, but I won’t come with.”

Pawel looked down and bit his bottom lip, his dark hair falling in his eyes hiding them from me.

“If it helps, my name is Locke, and I mean no ill will.”

Pawel glanced over my shoulder at the satyr. He seemed to stare before he sighed and rushed forward hugging me.

“I don’t wanna lose you big brother. I’ll go with you.”

Taking my brothers hand I stand up and guide him around to my side. Looking at Locke I found him fully hard now. Blushing I nod towards him and step forward.

“I’d love to meet them, and my brother has offered to come with me as well, is that okay?”

Locke smiled and returned to holding out his hand. Stepping forward I took it, he pulled me across the gap. As he helped me I pulled my brother across. As soon as we were balanced on the bank Locke pat me on the back before taking lead.

“You’re both welcome in my home, it’s just a small walk from here.”

Looking over I could see Pawel staring at his feet as we walked, a small tent in his chiton. I squeezed his hand and smiled as we walked. He tried to smile but his cheeks were red. Looking up I found myself a bit surprised as the dirt cliff gave way to a wooden doorway sunk into a hill. Locke opened it and stepped in, turning around he waved us in.

“Welcome, please make yourself at home.”

Stepping in it seemed I wasn’t ready for Locke’s home, it was quite was lovely. He’d made the cave walls smoother and had built wooden walls, a wood floor, and even some furniture. A rug sat in what seemed to be a common room with some chairs that looked quite comfy.

“Well, since you’re both here, it would be rude to welcome you in without even knowing your names. So who do I have the pleasure of entertaining tonight?”

Letting go of Pawel’s hand I waved toward him first. The little boy blushed and kicked at the floor.

“This is my younger brother Pawel, and I’m Ale.”

Pawel snuggled into my side to hide himself. I reached around hugged him close. Locke’s member twitched, precum dripping onto the floor.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Now before introduce you to any of my friends, let’s have some food. Why don’t you go get cleaned up Ale? I’ll take care of Pawel in my room.”

It seemed like a normal request but I felt a slight tug at the back of my mind. Locke said he meant no ill will, and we were in his house. Pawel would be okay with him. It’ll be fine. Letting go of his hand I knelt in front of Pawel.

“I’ll be back in a few, just be good for Locke, okay?”

Pawel pushed some dark hair out of his eyes and nodded at me. Standing up I turned back to Locke.

“If you like, down the hall on the left is my guest bathroom. My room is here on the right, be sure to join us when your done.”

I felt something excite in me, being in a child of Pan’s home, this seemed like a dream. Pan must of granted me some wild spirit because I moved closer to Locke. The satyr was suddenly surprised at how close I was. Reaching down, on impulse I groped his leaking member. The satyr growled out, arousal briefly clouding his eyes.

“When Pawel’s asleep, how about we get better acquainted?”

Locke leaned forward and chuckled. His breath heavy on my neck.

“I can’t wait.”

Blushing, grinning, and feeling like a fool, I pulled back and started down the hall. My hand was covered and a bit sticky. When I figured Pawel couldn’t see I reached my hand up and licked at the mess. It was thick and had a unique earthy flavour.

Following Locke’s instructions I opened the last door on the left, inside I found a beautifully marble floor, walls, even the tub. A mosaic tile painting sat in a stone alcove next to a rather large bathing area. The painting seemed to be depicting a satyr fucking a, rather young, boy and other creatures with other boys of various ages. The room seemed lit by the lasts of the evening light from a window.

After lighting a candle, I shed my clothes, moving closer to the painting, and the bath. Turning a facet the area below the piece of art started filling with water.  
  


Stroking myself I looked at various parts of the piece, a minotaur was balls deep in a teen, a sphinx seemed to have a baby on the end of it’s barbed member, a cerebus fucking it’s knot into a boy about Pawel’s age, his face seemed to be sucking on a toddler, there was even a centaur fucking a boy while two others licked at his balls.

Such depraved art, yet it had me absolutely hard. Putting down the candle I turned off the facet and sank into the bath, washing away the dirt and grime of the forest. Water cascaded through my hair as I attempted to remove any leaves or twigs from the wavy locks. As the water turned dirty I ran my hand through my hair finding nothing. Leaning back I started to just enjoy the water.

Screams erupted from down the hall. Splashing out of the tub the water doused the candle, without time to relight it I took off at a run out of the room. Naked I dashed to where there was now crying, Locke’s room. Throwing open the door I dashed in.

“There you are! Wondered when you’d join us. Just push in, I’ve already loosened him up.”

Looking down the satyr I found his dick was covered in some sort of fluid. He was balls deep in Pawel, who was naked, on his knees, and crying. My brother looked up, seeing me and reached out, no words came out but more sobs. There were leaves and twigs still in his hair, and dirt covered his legs, arm and face. No cleaning had taken place before Locke went in.

I watched Locke fuck my little brother, shock keeping me in place. It was like the painting had come to life, only the boy in it was now Pawel. The same painting I’d been touching myself to, and was now hard from. Moving forward Locke flinched as if I was about to hit him, instead I stroked Pawel’s cheek. Looking away from Pawel I started into Locke’s half lidded eyes.

I felt mixed emotions staring at the satyr, upset Pawel was in pain, hard at the painting, hard at this, disappointed he wasn’t in me, wanting to help Locke, what in the name of Hades got into me?

Stepping forward I cupped Locke’s cheeks and leaned into kiss him. Between us Pawel’s head brushed just under my dick. Locke deepened the kiss, losing his tempo and roughly moving his hips as he seemed to move and deepen the kiss.

Pulling back he kept his half lidded gaze on me. He gave me a hazy smile and moved my brother so he was sitting up.

“So… Your not mad. Heh, wanna, wanna try?”

Blushing I nod. Locke wastes no time moving closer, I watched in amazement as Locke thrust into my brother. Pawel’s tiny dick jerked against my stomach. As Locke raised him more, he blocked my view. Suddenly I felt the head of Locke’s cock against me. Slowly he lowered my own brother onto my cock, next to his. Slowly gravity pulled him over me and back over Locke. The new tightness gripping me, Pawel let out a wracked sob and pounded his fists against my chest. All I could see was pleasure.

“Oh Gods! He’s so tight.”

Locke pulled back leaving more of Pawel on me before thrusting up next to me. Grinning the satyr reached around Pawel and wrapped his hands over my shoulders. He gripped my shoulders and I attempted to move closer.

“How does it feel to share your brother with me?”

Pawel’s hands scrabbled against my chest, closing my eyes, I briefly focused on the friction of our two cocks inside, the sounds of Pawel crying and whining, the huffing of Locke, the heady scent of musk and sweat from the satyr and now me…

Leaning forward I gave Locke another brief kiss, he grinned hazily and grunted.

“Like the greatest gift in all of Arcadia.”

The satyr’s eye glowed with twisted joy and lust. Leaning my head forward our lips met, spreading and tongues invading. His tongue strong, but battling mine as we waggled back and forth pressing against other’s, our cocks thrusting against each other as we continued to rail my little brother between us.

The satyr leaned back and grunted, his face screwing up. I continued thrusting against his stilled cock, I could feel wetness leaking out around me, the friction decreasing. Locke guided my arms to take the place of his and hold onto my brother.

When he was sure I wouldn’t drop Pawel, he pulled back and pulled his thick cock from the boys rear. Cum leaked excessively from where Pawel no longer gripped both of us.

The satyr stepped over to a table on the side of the room and picked up a goblet. Pawel was no longer crying, but more, mewling. My hands gripped his cheeks as I continued holding him aloft, legs draped over my arms, fucking him in the air.

Locke sipped his drink as he watched me debauch my brother alone. Putting the goblet back on the table he finally spoke up again.

“Ale when you finish, please join me outside. Pawel can rest on my bed.”

The satyr quietly stepped out of the room, leaving me to my brother. Holding my brother alone was becoming harder, moving toward the bed I lowered him down.

That’s not to say I stopped fucking him, in fact I continued ramming myself into his cum filled ass. Pawel’s arms fell limply at his side, he seemed tired, almost exhausted. We caused that, Locke and I abusing his tight hole… sighing I felt my own load release and emptied my balls into him.

As waves of ecstasy oozed out of me I slowly started pulling out. Leaning down and I kissed his forehead. Pawel’s face scrunched up as he curled up. Stepping away the full picture came into view and watched the mixed cum leak from his hole onto Locke’s bed. I wanted to go again but Locke had wanted to talk outside. The haze of arousal was tough to think through, stumbling I started moving toward the door. Behind me there was a soft cry and a moan.

As I left the room I caught myself wondering, would he be okay? Sure I’d just hurt him but… it was love, right? And he’d been eyeing up Locke too, so we just gave him what he wanted, right? As the haze cleared I started to stumble less and started walking slowly toward the front door.


	2. A Minotaur's Lust

Exiting the door I had just found myself entering not too long ago I found Locke speaking to a minotaur. He was tall, with a lovely dark brown fur, his horns twisted as if he was a bull but the muscled chest gave me fond memories of various gladiators that had come and gone from the local arena.

A few large hoop rings hung around his left horn, and he had two circular rings pierced into his nipples. He had two, leather, arm bracers on either arm, either he had a macabre sense of humor or he didn’t care. His loin cloth seemed to be made of some thick cloth but I couldn’t tell what, but it seemed to hold everything in place, mostly.

After a minute or so the bull turned and gave me a once over. I’d nearly forgotten I was still naked and he was giving my naked body a quick up and down glance. As his gaze reached my crotch he grinned seeing cum dripping off my cock.

“Ah! Locke was just telling me about this human who came home with him. Said he had brought his younger brother and then defiled him. Said you both gave this brother’s hole a work out, good on you lad, I’d love to try out his little hole some day.”

He winked and chuckled, “Then again I doubt he could take what I have!”

The minotaur reached down and groped his crotch. It rose a bit and I could see a glimpse of his thickness, a blush rose to my cheeks. The mental image of Pawel on his huge cock… The screams, the stretching... Well I did say I wanted a second round.

“Ah come off it Faust, you know how humans are, they enjoy living life. They’d make fine satyr’s if they didn’t have all those silly rules and morals.”

Locke chuckled before turning back to me. Seeing my embarrassment and rising cock. He grinned and nudged my shoulder.

“Then again, this one seems to have few of those issues. Maybe he’d let you use his brother after all?”

Faust raised an eyebrow and groped his crotch, kneading it. I felt entirely mesmerized as I watched it thicken some more and start rising a bit in it’s tight confines. I have no doubt my cheeks are rosy red now.

“While that does seem quite enjoyable, I’d much prefer to keep my brother alive. I do still love him.”

Faust groaned and stopped kneading his cock while Locke chuckled and pat me on the back.

“While that may be the case, how about you two move this to my bathroom, you two can get to know each other better. When you finish you two can find me in the kitchen.”

Faust grinned and kneaded himself once more, winking at me. Locke sighed and gave a small chuckle before walked back into the house. Blushing I could no longer meet Faust’s eyes and stared down at my bare feet.

The minotaur chuckled loudly and moved till he was right in front of me. Lifting my chin I took in the edge of his loincloth, and then the furry, muscled chest before finally arriving at his eyes. Being this close I could smell his natural, spicy musk.

“So what do you say human, wanna get more personal with me? I won’t force you, but it has been a long time.”

Being this close, hearing his deep baritone voice, this was better than most gladiators at the coliseum. I was already in deeper than I had expected so, what could it hurt?

“Quite honestly Faust, I had not expected everything today, but I would be pleased to. Especially with something as unique as this...”

Reaching forward I groped the large member hidden in his loincloth. It jumped as I touched it, above me Faust groaned loudly. Praise Pan this was amazing.

“We best get moving then, or lest I decided to take you here, and I doubt Locke would appreciate that.”

Nodding I stepped back and moved back towards the house. My rising cock directed me back to the bathroom I had ran from earlier.

Entering the room I seen that Locke had emptied the tub and lit a new candle in a rack hanging above the room. Behind me I heard a rustle of cloth, the thick fabric falling in what must have been a heap. Near the edge of the bathing area I turned around to look at Faust. His member was fully in view now, he had to be as wide as my wrist, and as he grew harder, seemed to be twice the size of the largest gladiator I’d seen.

With the loincloth removed each step closer to me, I could better smell his intense, spicy musk. Like wet dirt with the bite of too much cinnamon. My own body was a tad rank from the work out earlier but his scent covered mine like a warm glove.

As his member touched my lips I gladly kissed his tip before opening and attempting to take as much as I could into my mouth. It was salty but heavy flavor, sour, yet sweet, spicy, but I wanted more. As the bull grunts above me, a splash of pre hits the back of my throat. I try and swallow but gag, it’s not going down. Faust pulls back and I take a deep breath , finally able to swallow.

A small drop of pre dripped onto my forehead. The minotaur huffed, lust clouded his eyes as he stared. I… I’d never done anything and my throat wouldn’t be able to take the abuse he wanted. Blushing, I looked down at my own hardness.

“I used to catch gladiators in the baths, I once asked if it hurt and he said only the first few times. While I’d love to keep tasting you, I… I’m scared that you’re too big. What I’m trying to say is, can you fuck me? Your giant, but if it only hurts some, I’d rather that then choking.”

Out of the corner of my eye I watched the minotaur lean down. His large hand brushed my cheek before forcing me to look up at him. Looking up I found the lust had cleared for compassion and he gave me a small smile. He stroked my cheek.

“Young human, if you wish I will do this for you, but please keep in mind, after this point I will not stop till I finish. My size will hurt you greatly but when I am finished I will give you the most glorious orgasm. You have my word.”

My mind was hazy and while that didn’t sound bad, something seemed off… but my hardness, his hardness, the musk, our lusts… another drip of pre landed on me.

“I… alright, I’m okay with that.”

Faust let out a low bellow. Moving forward he leaned down and kissed me, his large tongue pushing its way into my mouth. Vaguely I felt myself be picked up, straggling I attempted to use my legs to grasp on something, leaving me unable to comprehend anything beyond the roughness of the tongue kissing me.

Suddenly he pulled back and my legs touched marble, oh… Oh! Looking away I realized he’d moved both of us into the bathing area. It suddenly made sense, that’s why there was such a large bathing area these were Locke’s friends. It was big enough for any or many of them to be here… which means…

Turning I stared up at the mosaic on the wall. Squinting I tried to look closer… There! Near the base of the left horn were a few thin gold rings. Before I could really enjoy my discovery I felt my body being positioned.

Faust pushes forward on my back, my hole spreading a bit as I bend over. The tip, the heat, his pressing… Overwhelmed! Dry! He’s dry! Lightning breaks across my mind as I scream out. Pain clouds my world, my vision is flashing at the corners as I stare toward the mural. Faust grunts and a hand presses down on my back as he pulls back before pushing back in.

“So… tight...”

Another thrust, another few inches, my insides were on fire but at the same time… I had asked for this. Tears slid down my cheeks as he pulled back and thrust back in. Each time he pulled out I felt him hold me down to keep me from sliding. Slowly the pain dulled, the tears still streamed, but his thrusts didn’t hurt as much, it seemed much slicker.

Faust let out a bellowing moo as he thrust hard, his balls slapping my ass.

“Goo…. Good boy!.. Ta.. Take that, mphh, cock!”

Two hands land on my shoulders, he’s trying to pull me back more as he thrusts, tears have stopped, I’m some how hard, his sweat is dripping onto my back. I can still smell somehow, it’s headier, rank even but gods did I like the smell.

“Sh…. Shit! To… Too. Ah!”

His long thrusts into me turn into rapid thrusts. The sounds of slapping are earth shattering to my ears, it feels like my insides are turning to liquid, each slap is mind rattling.

“Take! Take it! Bitch!”

My senses are overwhelmed again, friction, hot, ow, oh… wet? Pulsing? Oh, oh! My insides are suddenly hot, why is it so hot in me! Looking forward I realize my head has fallen limp, and I watch as my stomach seems to swell, pulsing, Faust is deep in me and rapidly thrusting without pulling back.

Is this how Pawel felt? Is this rape? So full… the heat feels nice… If this is rape I should do it more…

Amazement colors my face as Faust pulls back, the bulge slowly pulling with it, liquid starts gushing out around him. He came? Is that all cum? Is that why I’m hot?

As the tip exits I involuntarily clench, dizzy, so dizzy… Falling back I vaguely hear a splat. Faust grunts and I feel a few more spurts land on my back as I sit in, what I assume, is a puddle of his cum.

“Pan… That was.. damn your good. I… can I.. Mmm, ohhh, yesss.”

Suddenly a wet pressure slammed into the back of my head, the spray misting past my face. The rank, heady scent of bull urine filled the room. I could feel my hair soaking, my back was heavily covered with it, and he still wasn’t done... I… I can’t. Reaching down I grip my cock and start stroking myself. The piss helped lubricate myself. Nothing made sense, just cum. As I slide my hand up and down I recognize that my hand is well lubricated and this is so wrong but fuck I wanna cum.

A whine escapes me as I recognize another hand stops me. Looking up I realize Faust is now in front of me, he’s on his hands and knees and wasn’t he just soaking me in his urine? He picks up my hides and I… Please cum! Why did he stop me? As I go to continue whining it turns to a moan as his lips touch my abused hole. His large tongue reaches out and I can’t stop the moan as he starts licking around my rim.

The tongue digs in, swirling round, I even feel it brush against... oh gods! What is that! That mouth licks all around before slowly moving back and cleaning around the rim. As I go to whine for more the reason becomes very apparent as my member gets encases in a warm, wet, heat. The rough, long tongue I’d made out with earlier now circled my own cock much like I had tried to suck his. His drool dripped down and coated my balls.

Faust began sucking in and continuing to circle around my member, the pressure is mind bending, the sensation of his tongue on my sensitive tip… Stars, or nothing? All at once my mind hiccuped again. Pleasure racked every sense I had.

Faust lifted his head. Swirling his head one last time, my cum coated his lips, it looks ridiculous but honestly… he had delivered. Brushing his cheek...I can’t help the chuckle.

“Are you okay human?”

Nodding I gently pet his hair. Suddenly I felt an arm around my side. I was pulled toward his large body that was now laying next to me. I buried my head in his chest fur I could nearly taste the sweat from how heavily it coated the fur.

“Since you don’t seem to hate me, do you have a name human?”

I opened my eyes and stared up into his dark brown ones. We’d just had amazing, mind breaking sex… and he didn’t even know my name. Snorting I nuzzle into his chest.

“Ale, my names Ale.”

Faust chuckles and uses his left arm to hug me closer.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Ale. I hope we get to do this again.”

I hum and play with his left nipple ring. Sure, it hurt, it hurt so much, but then there was so much cum and then it felt so good… Maybe, maybe I’d do that again.

Faust sat up and forced me up too. I turned to face him wondering what was next. The large minotaur climbed out of the bathing area and stretched his arms behind him. Looking up I felt a strong desire to nuzzle those armpits… maybe another time.

“So what’s next? I’m not sure I can wash this all off with a simple bath.”

The minotaur chuckles and reaches a hand down. Without really thinking I gladly take it and let him help me up and out of the bathing area.

“Well Locke said to meet him in the kitchen, so I figured that’s where we could head.”

Faust turned and started walking for the door. I guess there was still some human morals and rules in me because that statement confused me.

“But, won’t he be upset that I smell like bull urine and you like sweat?”

Faust turned at the door and titled his head for a second before grinning and shaking his head.

“Not at all, if anything he’ll probably be upset he didn’t come with us.”

Right… Horny, creatures, myth, he probably only sent me away earlier so he could get at Pawel first and not scare the little one off by rutting me first. Sighing I nod my understanding, Faust grins and turns, leaving the room. I follow behind, the kitchen wasn’t one of the areas Locke told me about so following Faust would be my best bet.


	3. Pan Served

Limping into the main area Faust showed me a room hidden off to the left side that was a large dining area, and at the end was a kitchen. Locke sniffed the air briefly as we entered a smirk crossed his face but his entire focus was on stroking himself into a bowel. As Faust neared him, Locke jerked faster. As the minotaur came to stand next to him, Locke came, seed filling the bowel. Faust chuckled and messed with Locke’s hair.

“I’m gonna have to let Christos know that my musk gets you to cum faster than his.”

Locke rolls his eyes before going back to mixing what ever was in the bowel.

“As if, that Sphinx has an amazing aroma, and after a few days his barbs get this wonderful spicy, cheesy taste. That reminds me, I should have him over in a few weeks, he hasn’t been by in months.”

Faust looks over at me and waves me forward. The satyr seemed lost in thoughts as he went back to cooking and planning for a visit. The minotaur pulled out a chair for me and took a seat on the floor.

“Don’t mind him, so what do you think lad, gonna stick around that long?”

Taking a seat the cold of the wood felt wonderful on my swollen hole. Could I? I wouldn’t have to deal with mom and dad forcing girls upon me and… if my brother really wanted I could take him home but… he’d have to promise to not tell our parents where I went…

“I… Maybe, if Locke would be okay with that, I don’t wanna intrude.”

A small metal hatch closed on a stone oven meant for breads. The satyr left the now empty bowel on a table. He took a deep breath before moving toward where Faust and I were seated.

“Quite honestly, normally humans run the other way when they see me. You came with me, and when my… heh Vile acts on your brothers didn’t turn you away I decided to introduce you to one of my… well, second largest friend.”

Locke held up a hand toward Faust, the minotaur huffed and crossed his arms. Locke pulled out a chair across the table from me and took a seat.

“Don’t start Faust, Ellery is a centaur, he’s always gonna be bigger than you. Anyway, not only did he not run you off, but you smell as if you had amazing sex. I’m having to hold myself back to not pounce you myself. If you want to stay, I’d love to have the company.”

This… This could be my every day. Sex with creatures of myth, with males I desire, how ever we want… I’d miss the other guys in town, I’d miss training and my parents but… Pan had laid out the perfect home right in my lap. I’d simply wanted to escape and he’d given me that and more.

“ I feel it would be unwise to say no. My home was becoming a prison and here I’ve been able to be myself. If you wish to fuck me, I’d be more than okay to offer you myself.”

Locke looked briefly between Faust, then me, then back to Faust. The satyr didn’t say anything else before he leaped onto the table. He was already hard again. Kneeling in front of me I took his member into my mouth, sucking the hooded tip. Locke didn’t waste any time, thrusting into my mouth. A movement came from off to my side. Suddenly I felt Faust’s fur and could smell his musk heavily again.

As Locke used my mouth I could taste his semen above everything else, a slight irony taste was most likely remnants of where be took my brother by force. His musk wasn’t as strong as Faust’s but it was still a lovely, earthy scent. Swirling my tongue I swallowed as much as my saliva and his pre as I could.

Above me I heard various sniffs and sighs before rapid thrusts would take place in my mouth. Looking up I could sorta see Locke, head buried in Faust’s armpit. I could see Faust’s lips moving, but I couldn’t hear much over my own mouth slobbering over Locke’s cock.

“Inhale my stench... be a good slut...”

Oh so Locke enjoyed dirty talk too. Sucking harder I tried to force him to cum, trying to get more of his member in my mouth. The flood of pre was drowning worthy but I kept swallowing, trying my best to do for Locke what I could not for Faust.

“… Do it, just… Do it.”

Locke groaned, I had missed what Faust said b…. Gagging, I’m gagging, Locke’s hands are gripping my head holding me in place. Locke was thrusting erratically, hitting the back of my throat each time. All I heard above me was a whisper before Locke groaned out and forced my head down, my lips smacked into his fur. Cum filled my mouth, quickly. I choked, gagging on his cum. He left go and pulled himself out, coughing, cum went everywhere. I swallowed some, but a lot of it had run down my face or had landed on the table.

Locke fell back, legs spread wide, tail flicking between his legs, a small hole squeeze and winked at me as another drip came out and landed in his fur. Locke stared at me, a dazed look on his face. Faust chuckled and took a seat. After a minute Locke finally regained some sense of where he was and what he was doing and scooted off the table. He almost seemed embarrassed when he moved back into the kitchen. I licked my lips and took more deep breaths as I watched him pull the loaf out of oven.

Finally he came back to the table and grinned, Faust next to me chuckled softly.

“So… I made some Satyr bread, and after that I figured we could have some boiled vegetables.”

So this was what was next for me, sex and then dinner, musk, and rapes, and screams and pleasure, and dirty talk and piss and… and honestly, at this point, dinner first.

With that I gladly took a plate of Satyr bread and took a bite of the salty food. Simply escape my parents turned into such a whirl wind, what tomorrow holds I haven’t the faintest, but I look forward to what ever Pan has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially planned for this to be a one chapter one shot, but it kept growing and growing and as I finish it here I see that there is much more to come. So for now this is where the story ends, next time will focus more on the brother and every day life hiding in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
